


Dialectic

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Star Trek, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Speedwriting comm, prompt: Scenario: Any cybertronian meets a a non-human organic alien race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialectic

It was an event which left many in awe. Humans standing around, pointing and staring. After all, it wasn't everyday that a Cybertronian visited. They came and went, travelling between Galaxies with an ease that many races envied.

The arrival itself had been good, the sleek hovercar hauling itself out of an impact crater and trundling the short distance from where it had landed, directly in the Academy gardens to the main building to introduce itself.

There had been silence as it unfurled, armour plates shifting in ways that were far beyond human abilities to construct until it had stood proudly on the grass verge.

Whatever it had come to say had been delivered too quietly for any but the Admirals gathered on the balcony to hear. It had turned then, silver and black plating gleaming as it strode across the Academy grounds.

Then it had stopped, looking down at one who had approached and hailed it. The Cybertronian had crouched down, listening attentively to whatever it was being told.

That had been several hours ago and in that time the only movement had been for the Cybertronian to fold itself into a sitting position. Its blue optics glowing underneath a bright red chevron as it focussed on the alien perched gracefully on it's knee.

Some brave soul dared to approach and one metallic brow ridge flexed upwards in a mimicry of the dominant species on Earth and almost in unison one organic eyebrow lifted in a well known Vulcan expression, before both turned their attention back to the other. The unfortunate soul backed away with a muttered sorry.

Neither Cybertronian nor Vulcan gave any indication they had heard, their focus already returned to the conversation.


End file.
